Mission : faire réagir Sasuke
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: Afin de rendre jaloux Sasuke, Ino convint Sakura d’embrasser le premier garçon qu’elle croise dans la rue, devant l’Uchiwa. Comment réagit-il ? SasuSaku


Un nouveau OS. J'imagine qu'à autant poster, ça signifie que je suis dans une grande période d'inspiration XD J'espère que vous allez aimer !

Couples : SasuSaku –évidemment ! -, NejiTen, mention de NaruHina, de KibaIno, de ShikaTema et de JiraTsu

Résumé : Afin de rendre jaloux Sasuke, Ino convint Sakura d'embrasser le premier garçon qu'elle croise dans la rue, devant l'Uchiwa. Comment réagit-il ? SasuSaku

Disclaimer : La création des personnages et du monde appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Tout ce qui m'appartient, c'est Ibaki et la tournure que prend l'histoire !

Et voilà ! Je vous laisse sur ce. Bonne lecture ! ;)

OS : Mission : faire réagir Sasuke !

- Je sais !

Hinata Hyûga, Tenten Hyûga et Sakura Haruno se retournèrent toutes d'un trait pour faire face à Ino Yamanaka, qui affichait un sourire qui ne laissait supposer rien de bon.

- Explique… ? demanda Tenten.

- On a qu'à faire réagir Sasuke ! dit Ino.

Les trois autres jeunes femmes se regardèrent, un peu inquiètes pour la suite. Ino dressait parfois des plans un peu loufoques. Non, c'était faux : elle dressait tout le temps des plans complètement débiles. De plus, faire réagir Sasuke semblait une chose totalement impossible en soi :

- Et comment, ma chère amie ? questionna Sakura, perplexe.

Le silence flotta quelques secondes. Le sourire mutin que dessinait les lèvres de la vendeuse de fleurs se transforma en un sourire presque diabolique. Tenten posa son regard plus fixement sur Ino. La suite promettait d'être intéressante. Hinata quant à elle, regardait à tour de rôle les visages de Sakura et d'Ino, curieuse de la suite des évènements.

- Premièrement, on sort dehors. Ensuite, on ramène d'urgence Sasuke. On peut par exemple lui faire croire qu'il a une mission. Puis, lorsqu'on te donne le signal, tu embrasses le premier garçon que tu vois !

Silence…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Le rire jaune de Sakura se répercuta sur les quatre murs de la pièce.

- Tu veux rire j'espère !

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt intéressant comme idée, confia Tenten.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Hinata.

Ino regarda sa meilleure amie et avec un ton très sérieux dit :

- Non, je suis très sérieuse…

Elle partit à rire elle aussi. Le ton qu'elle avait employé, afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui régnait avait réussi à la faire rire.

- Euh... Ino, s'inquiéta Hinata.

- Ah ha ! T'es prise sur le fait ma grande ! s'exclama Sakura.

- J'avoue, je plaide coupable, avoua Ino. Pour quel crime ?

- Tu bois ! essaya Tenten, devinant aisément ce que Sakura voulait dire.

Étant donné tout le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble depuis leurs quinze ans, soit depuis maintenant dix ans, elles avaient créé une certaine complicité.

- Pourtant non ! Mon état le prouve bien !

Elle montra fièrement son ventre gonflé par six mois et demi de grossesse. Ibaki, son fils de deux ans, attendait impatiemment la venue au monde de sa petite sœur. Car oui, le futur bébé serait bien une petite fille. Cela avait été confirmé par Hinata et son bien pratique Byakugan.

On cogna à la porte. Hinata cria un faible « Entrez ! », invitant l'intrus à se joindre à elles.

Neji pénétra dans la chambre, un plateau de tisanes fumantes à la main.

- Hanabi a préparé des tisanes vous en voulez ? s'enquit-il.

- Neji-kun !

Tenten se leva prestement, débarrassa son mari de son plateau qu'elle posa sur la table à côté, et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Un bonjour serait peut-être de mise, non ?

Il sourit un peu.

- Bonjour Tenten.

- Bonjour mon amour !

Celui-ci avait quitté la maison où résidait la famille Hyûga plus Tenten (depuis son mariage avec Tenten), une semaine auparavant pour une mission de rang B. Il venait probablement juste de revenir, si on se fiait à ses vêtements tâchés et à ses cheveux sales.

- J'en veux bien une ! interrompit Ino.

Neji lui tendit une tasse chaude.

- Elles sont à la menthe, expliqua le jeune homme.

Tenten fit la grimace. Elle détestait les tisanes à la menthe ! Le shinobi remarqua sa réaction.

- J'en ai préparé une à l'orange pour toi, chuchota Neji, d'une voix pas si faible que ça.

- Moi aussi je veux des faveurs ! se plaignit Sakura.

- Alors suis les instructions de mon plan ! renchérit Ino.

- Quel plan ? s'informa le garçon.

Sakura lança un regard noir à Ino.

- Caser Sasuke avec Sakura ! expliqua la grande blonde.

- Et comment ?

- Elle va embrasser le premier garçon qu'elle va croiser dans la rue… et devant Sasuke !

Neji sourit à nouveau.

- Je veux être présent.

- Merci Neji… Vraiment, tu m'aides beaucoup…, souffla Sakura, découragée.

- Toujours content d'aider, assura-t-il en regardant la réaction de son amie.

Celle-ci soupira tandis qu'Ino et Hinata souriaient. Tenten elle, se calait plus confortablement dans les bras de son mari.

- Le truc nul, c'est que je dois repartir dans deux jours.

- Quoi !

Tenten ne semblait visiblement pas de très bonne humeur que son mari soit obligé de repartir presque tout de suite. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et il devait repartir dans deux jours ! Elle ne rajouta par contre rien, sachant parfaitement que cela faisait partie de son métier de ninja.

- Les missions devraient arrêter d'être distribuées dans pas longtemps. Il y a une hausse à cause de la guerre contre le village de Kiri mais vu qu'elle est terminée, le nombre de missions devrait retomber à plat.

- C'est dommage, parce que Sasuke ne rentre que dans trois jours…, expliqua Ino. Tu ne pourras donc pas assister à ce merveilleux spectacle !

Sakura se cogna la tête contre le mur d'Hinata.

- Bon je vous laisse, je vais aller prendre une douche. À plus !

Le garçon sortit de la chambre, laissant les quatre filles ensemble.

* * *

Hinata, Ino et Tenten se promenaient dans le village à la recherche de Sasuke. Celui-ci était rentré de mission il y avait de cela deux jours. Elles lui avaient laissé un peu de repos avant de mettre leur plan à exécution.

- Vous êtes sûres que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça ? On ne devrait pas attendre que Sasuke déclare lui-même sa flamme ? s'enquit Hinata, perplexe.

- Non Hina, refusa Tenten en hochant négativement de la tête. Ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps ! Même Naruto est plus doué que lui pour ça !

Au prénom de son petit copain, Hinata rougit.

- Et puis, Sakura est la seule fille célibataire de nous toutes ! Je suis en couple avec Kiba et j'ai déjà un enfant –bientôt deux- ; Tenten est mariée ; toi, tu n'es pas loin de l'être et Shikamaru compte bien demander à Tema d'emménager à Konoha lors de son prochain séjour ! Il a envoyé une lettre à Gaara déjà ! énonça la vendeuse de fleurs.

- D'accord.

Une mine perplexe dessinait les traits d'Hinata, mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle souhaitait elle aussi profondément voir Sakura s'épanouir enfin avec le garçon qu'elle aimait et elle était presque persuadée que c'était le seul moyen possible.

Les kunoïchis le cherchèrent pendant environ quinze minutes et le trouvèrent finalement dans la forêt, à s'entraîner seul. Il ne semblait pas du tout épuisé malgré les rapides coups qu'il enchaînait l'un à la suite de l'autre.

- Sasuke! appela Tenten.

L'Uchiwa s'arrêta brutalement et posa son regard profondément noir sur les trois filles.

- Hn… ?

Avec les années, son caractère n'avait pas du tout évolué. Enfin, pas beaucoup. Il ne parlait encore que très peu mais il alignait parfois quelques phrases de suite, pour faire plaisir à Sakura et à Naruto qui le mettaient constamment au défi de le faire. Ses yeux semblaient aussi refléter plus de joie face aux petites choses de la vie et il souriait plus souvent. Malgré tout, le silence faisait encore partie intégrante de sa vie. Naruto et Sakura s'y étaient vite faits, prenant même plaisir à partager le moment de calme total. Par contre, Naruto avait encore un peu de difficulté avec ce concept.

- Tsunade-sama te demande pour une mission, tenta Hinata.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Il n'y a plus de missions. Je suis allé la voir ce matin-même.

La stupéfaction peignit le visage des filles. Neji leur avait confié cela il y avait à peine cinq jours et elles ne s'en rappelaient déjà plus ! Pas possible !

Ino s'approcha du garçon en souriant elle aussi. Elle avait eu une idée. Sa bouche se rapprocha lentement de son oreille et elle dit, ou plutôt cria :

- Viens avec nous, Sasuke-kun !

Le jeune homme se boucha les oreilles en frissonnant. Le _kun_ à la fin de son nom l'énervait au plus haut point et il lui semblait maintenant avoir les oreilles bouchées grâce à nul autre qu'Ino.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Sasuke-kun ! Sasuke-kun ! Sasu…

- D'accord, d'accord...

Il souffla. En ce moment, il se demandait vraiment comment Kiba pouvait seulement la supporter pendant une journée complète. La blonde attrapa son poignet et le tira par en avant.

- C'est bon. Je sais encore comment marcher droit ! s'impatienta-t-il.

Sérieusement, il ne savait pas ce qu'Ino voulait qu'il fasse et il s'en fichait totalement. S'il acceptait de la suivre, c'était seulement pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

- Suis-nous ! l'encouragea Tenten.

Les trois filles disparurent ensuite à la course, suivies très vite par Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura était dans un coin très reculé du village, seule. Elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le plan de ses amies, il fallait en plus qu'elles la fassent attendre ! Il n'en était pas question ! Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, au plus profond de son cœur, c'était que cette situation complètement folle en soi se termine. À cette heure tardive, elle ne rêvait que d'un bon bain chaud. Soudain, une pensée à propos de Sasuke traversa son cerveau. Au lieu de son bain, elle se voyait, reposant tranquillement dans ses bras et lui la parsemant de légers baisers-papillons, ici et là. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas près d'arriver mais elle pouvait bien rêver.

Un kunaï se planta dans la barrière de bois qui se dressait en arrière d'elle, à quelques mètres à peine de son visage. C'était le signal. Elle tourna frénétiquement la tête, à la recherche d'un garçon. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva personne. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette ruelle sombre. Ah oui ! Elle entendit un faible murmure d'inspiration. La personne qui prononçait ces mots incompréhensibles semblait très heureuse. De plus, à l'écoute de la voix, Sakura pouvait facilement reconnaître la voix d'un homme. Elle bougea donc un peu et s'engagea vers une ruelle adjacente. Là, elle ne trouva personne. Enfin… Elle pouvait apercevoir Jiraiya qui jubilait, inspiré comme jamais pour son prochain bouquin pervers. La gorge de la jeune fille se serra automatiquement et elle eut toutes les misères du monde à déglutir. Elle ne devait tout de même pas embrasser... ce pervers de première ! Malheureusement, il lui semblait que si. Elle entendait les pas de ses amis se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Apparemment, ils semblaient la chercher. Elle pouvait même deviner le visage contrarié de Sasuke.

Sakura ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et les rouvrit. Après tout, ce n'était que de la comédie tout ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Elle pouvait bien faire un effort ! Après tout, elle était ninja, entraînée pour faire face à tout !

- Jiraya-_kun_, souffla la kunoïchi en essayant d'adopter la voix la plus sensuelle qu'elle connaisse.

Elle allait devoir se tuer par la suite pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Non ! C'était Ino la créatrice de ce plan débile, c'était donc à elle de mourir.

L'auteur releva la tête, surpris par cette douce voix. La seule personne qui l'appelait maintenant comme ça c'était Tsunade, lors de ses rares moments de délire. Et encore ! Il fut donc bien surpris de se retrouver face à la jeune élève de son ancienne coéquipière. Celle-ci avait les joues rosacées et tremblait.

Sakura entendit les pas des ninjas de sa génération se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Ils devaient avoir entendu sa voix. Ce qui signifiait que l'heure du baiser fatidique avait sonné.

La médic-nin se mit doucement sur la pointe des pieds et approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles du vieillard. Son pauvre petit cœur battait à toute allure. Elle se refusait à faire ça… et pourtant, elle allait le faire à l'instant. Vraiment, elle tuerait Ino après ce baiser. Elle allait payer pour avoir proposé une idée aussi loufoque.

Les lèvres gercées du shinobi la firent presque grimacer mais elle se força à ne pas le montrer. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna du sanin.

* * *

Sasuke s'était approché du « couple » pendant le baiser. Il semblait complètement largué. C'était presque de la pédophilie ! Sakura venait à peine d'obtenir sa majorité ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un d'aussi vieux alors qu'il pourrait l'embrasser en ce moment ! Il se maudit en pensant que Naruto avait raison. Il aurait dû parler à Sakura lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Du genre, après le baiser torride qu'ils avaient échangé lors d'une mission où Naruto avait failli y passer. Sakura s'était tellement inquiétée pour son ami, ne pouvant plus rien faire pour lui à cause du chakra surpuissant de Kyûbi, que Sasuke n'avait pas eu le choix de la calmer… à sa manière. Par la suite, un silence extrêmement gêné s'était suivi avant que Sasuke ne s'éloigne afin d'aller se laver. Enfin, c'était la raison qu'il avait donnée à son amie mais celle-ci savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Enfin, ils n'avaient jamais osé reparler de cet incident important dans leur relation. Par la suite, le garçon semblait même s'être éloigné d'elle.

Les émotions qui s'entrechoquaient en ce moment en lui étaient trop violentes pour rester enfermées à l'intérieur de lui. Tristesse, rage, déception… Il devait les partager aux autres :

- Quoi !

Ino ne put retenir un fou rire en voyant à quelle personne de sexe masculin Sakura faisait face. Tenten l'accompagna bien vite dans son hilarilité.

- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu fort ? Je veux dire, c'est Jiraiya ! demanda Hinata.

- Peut-être, acquiesça Tenten. Mais profite de ce moment de joie pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Parce qu'ensuite, je crois que l'hôpital nous attend !

Hinata hocha la tête et rit elle aussi en voyant la tête qu'affichait Sasuke.

_- Quoi !_

Sakura sursauta violemment. Elle n'osa pas regarder le visage qu'affichait Jiraya. Probablement était-il déjà en train de la reluquer. Non, c'était certain qu'il le faisait. Elle le fusilla donc du regard, le laissant dans l'interrogation la plus totale en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air de défi. Puis, elle se retourna et fixa Sasuke.

- Oui ?

- Je… tu… Jiraiya !

Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, comme s'entrechoquaient les émotions dans son cœur.

- Oui et… ?

- Mais… !

- Aller Sasuke ! Tu peux faire une phrase complète ! Sujet, verbe et complément ! carillonna la joyeuse voix d'Ino.

L'Uchiwa et la Haruno la fusillèrent du regard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive.

- Je fais ce que je veux Uchiwa ! l'agressa Sakura, sur le même ton.

- T'as embrassée Jiraiya ! C'est grave ! T'es malade ?

Il s'approcha et posa sa main froide sur le front de son amie qui frappa la main avec sa paume, mécontente.

Jiraiya observa la scène d'un œil interrogatif tout comme il observait Sakura d'un œil appréciatif.

- Arrête de la reluquer sale pervers ! lui somma Sasuke.

Le vieil homme sourit. Sasuke était bien bête dans tout ça. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Sakura venait à l'instant de l'embrasser. Son but était de rendre le survivant du massacre jaloux et elle avait bien réussi. Le truc, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci tardait autant à l'embrasser. Lorsque l'on avait une aussi jolie fille à ses pieds, on ne rechignait pas et on l'embrassait, nom d'un Kami ! En pensant aux jolies filles, le sanin eut une image déplaisante de Tsunade, fâchée de l'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Elle allait le faire payer s'il lui posait un lapin… pour une cinquième fois consécutive ! Il s'éclipsa donc en silence après avoir fait un clin d'œil complice à Sasuke qui le prit mal.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis toujours autant Sasuke ?

Sa voix était maintenant plus douce. L'agressivité avait fait place à l'incompréhension et à la tristesse.

- Tout simplement parce que je t'aime…, chuchota-t-il.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus mais ça lui était bien égal. L'amour était un sentiment qu'il avait trop longtemps refoulé en dedans de lui et il s'en rendait maintenant compte. Un bien être fou fit alors trembler son corps. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être déjà senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. À présent , il se rendait compte de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait sur cette terre : Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba… et la personne la plus importante d'entre tous : Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, presque pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche changea par contre de direction et vint mordiller gentiment le lobe d'oreille de la médic-nin qui frissonna de plaisir. Il murmura dans son oreille :

- Joue la comédie… juste pour les faire marcher…

Il souffla dans son oreille, juste histoire de la rendre encore plus fébrile qu'elle ne l'était déjà et s'éloigna d'elle. Sakura se tassa un peu afin de voir les visages concentrés de ses trois amies. Oui, Sasuke avait eu une bonne idée. Leur faire croire que leur plan avait échoué était une bonne idée. Elle sourit, acceptant l'idée.

- Espèce de salaud ! Je te déteste !

Elle approcha rapidement sa main du visage du garçon qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde et lui donna une fausse gifle. Sasuke eut peur tout à coup des intentions de son amie. Il n'était plus sûr de ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt. Mais la main de la jeune fille s'arrêta à la hauteur de sa joue, la caressa doucement, faisant naître un petit, mais sincère sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme, avant de repartir aussi rapidement. Puis, la kunoïchi tourna les talons et le laissa en plan.

Derrière, les visages stupéfaits d'Ino, Tenten et Hinata restèrent figés.

* * *

Sasuke vint rejoindre Sakura à son appartement en fin de soirée. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse, un sourire collé en permanence sur son visage et sautillait partout où elle allait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à l'Uchiwa, elle lui sauta presque dans les bras.

- Sasuke-kun !

Il sourit. Il était bien content d'avoir retrouvé son surnom d'antan. Cela sonnait admirablement bien à ses oreilles lorsque c'était elle qui le disait.

Il la serra un moment dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils étaient un nouveau couple alors la passion était à son maximum. Il aurait pu aller plus loin, comme il l'avait fait avec une foule d'autres filles mais il était réellement amoureux de Sakura et il se refusait à la brusquer. Il coupa court au baiser et s'éloigna un peu d'elle, la laissant complètement déboussolée, le rouge aux lèvres et aux joues. Elle reprit ses esprits rapidement :

- Comment les filles ont réagi lorsque je suis partie ?

- Elles ont crié et m'ont frappé, expliqua Sasuke en riant un peu de la situation.

- Même Hinata ?

- Même Hinata…

Sakura s'imagina dans sa tête la petite Hinata en train de frapper son petit copain en criant. Cela la rendit complètement choquée.

- Sakura… Sakura !

La médic-nin revint brutalement à la réalité. Elle sourit et se pressa contre son ancien coéquipier.

- Je t'aime Sasuke-kun…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sakura, dit-il en l'embrassant sur sa tête.

Maintenant, son bonheur ne pouvait pas être plus complet. Pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de ses parents, il se sentait complètement vivant.

Fin du OS : Mission : faire réagir Sasuke !

Fini pour ce OS ! C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi long ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé Moi perso, j'ai eu beaucoup de fun à écrire cette courte histoire. J'espère que vous aurez eu plaisir à la lire !

Aussi, dernier truc : merci à ma bêta du moment, Kitkatsasu qui a accepté de corriger ce OS à la dernière minute. Merci ! Elle mérite un beau bouquet de fleurs U.U

Je réclame des reviews ! XD

Usagi-chan524


End file.
